Atado
by powerdark
Summary: Boomer, como todo adolecente tiene problemas la diferencia es que existe algo mas haya del entendimiento de muchos, lo que ocurrio que se apartara de sus amigos y se volviera alguien que el siempre evito ser
1. examenes, porquee?¡

Boomer llego a su casa rendido de otro día de escuela agotadora, su madre una mujer alta de cabello rubio y ojos verdes le dio la bienvenida sonriendo calidamente, el chico solo saludo educadamente y como siempre subio a su habitación, arrojo la mochila al suelo para después lanzarse sobre su cama.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que escucho como alguien movia las cosas se levanto encontrándose con una chica de cabello castaño y ojos morados, traia un vestido negro y el cabello suelto y desordenado, su piel era tan blanca como un fantasma, se econtraba a mitad de su habitación sentada en el suelo mientras miraba tranquilamente un libro.

-te he dicho muchas veces que no desordenes mi cuarto cuando me voy a la escuela- la regaño molesto mientras tomaba varias cosas y las ponia en su respectivo lugar

-lo siento- dijo ella mirando hacia el suelo tristemente -pero estaba aburrida- se justifico

-eso no importa, no puedes estar tomando mis cosas sin mi permiso- dijo severamente después miro el libro que la chica tenia entre sus brazos -¿es el libro que me pediste?- pregunto Boomer

-si es genial deberías leerlo- le ofrecio sonriente

-no gracias- se negó mientras sacaba varias libretas de su mochila -ahora quiero pedirte que no hagas ruido mañana tengo un examen y tengo que estudiar porque no entiendo nada- le dijo mientras comenzaba a leer algunos apuntes-

La chica miro a Boomer por un rato que le pareció eterno al verlo tan concentrado decidió solamente tomar el libro que tenia y comenzó a leerlo, ella adoraba leer así que no le molestaba. Pasaron varias horas hasta que Boomer se despego de las libretas e hizo estiramiento por el cansancio, miro a Bunny que ahora estaba en el enorme armario de Boomer jugando con la ropa del chico

-Boomer, a comer- llamo su madre entrando a la habitacion, el chico cerro el armario de golpe para evitar que viera a la chica jugar con la ropa, su madre lo miro extrañada pero sonrio -tu padre ha llegado-

-voy enseguida- dijo un tanto nervioso -y mama- la llamo, la mujer lo miro -al menos podrias tocar- le grito molesto, la mujer se entristecio por la actitud de su hijo

-entiendo- dijo con una voz de hilo que Boomer noto -no tardes- pido su madre tratando de no llorar y cerro la puerta, Bunny salio del armario y se sento en cama de Boomer con un semblante serio

-¿que?- pregunto el chico

-es tu madre, lo que hiciste no estubo bien- le dijo molesta

Boomer salio de su habitación serio y cerro la puerta detrás de el Bunny miro al suelo triste y tomo de nuevo el libro.

.

-hola hijo- saludo como siempre su padre a Boomer, era un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules profundos, era alto y delgado traia un traje negro completamente y su sonrisa era encantadora.

-hola- dijo serio y se sento en la mesa mirando la madera

-Boomer, escuche que mañana inicia la temporada de exámenes dijo el hombre mirando a su hijo quien se puso algo nervioso y comenzo a jugar con sus manos -espero que tengas excelentes calificaciones, después de todo no puedes deshonrar a la familia-

-si... bueno... me eh puesto a estudiar, dare todo mi esfuerzo- dijo restandole importancia, su madre llego y puso los platos en la mesa, Boomer comenzo a comer sin mencionar palabra, cuando termino se lebanto, tomo su plato y los llebo al laba platos.

En ese momento le llego un mensaje de Butch:

"conseguí que Brick nos asesore un poco para mañana, si te interesa ve a su casa antes de que se arrepienta"

Boomer subió rápido a su habitación tomo una chaqueta azul oscura con el logotipo de una calabera negra

-¿vas a salir?- pregunto Bunny sin despegar su vista del libro

-ire con Brick me ayudara a estudiar un rato ¿quieres venir?- la invito mientras tomaba sus llaves de su mochila

-no gracias, solo conseguire dormirme- dijo colocando el libro en un librero -¿puedo ver la televicion?- pregunto con un poco de pena, Boomer parecio pensarlo un poco

-claro que si, pero si mi mama se hacerca te escondes- le advirtio

-lo se- dijo Bunny restandole importancia y prendiendo el televisor.

.

-lo vez no era ten dificil- dijo Brick mientras a Boomer le daban vueltas la cabeza -pero si quieres te lo repito- le ofrecio mientras se estiraba un poco.

-ya lo entendi- dijo Boomer para despues bostesar un poco

-llebamos mucho tiempo en esto, que tal un descanso- ofresio Brick al ver el agotamiento de Boomer, pero el rubio nego con la cabeza

-no pienso descanzar, debo estudiar- reprocho tomando el libro y leyendo nuevamente el capitulo de biologia.

-si te presionas tu mente no estara clara para el examen- le informo Brick al mismo tiempo que se lebantaba y le ofresio la mano, Boomer solto un suspiro y siguio leyendo

-no puedo deshonrar a mi familia Brick, lo siento- dijo molesto recordando las palabras de su padre y repasando lo que el libro decia.

-comprendo- dijo Brick un tanto preocupado por su amigo -si tienes alguna duda estare en la cosina con los demas- Boomer no hizo caso, Brick salio de la sala entrando a la gran cosina de su casa donde se encontraba Blossom y Butch comiendo galletas.

-estoy muerto- dijo Butch al borde del cansancio mientras miraba a Brick entrar -¿donde esta Boomer?- pregunto Butch confundido por la ausencia de su amigo.

Brick miro hacia otro lado tristemante, Butch comprendio esa actitud y solto un suspiro

-supongo que aun esta afectado ¿verdad?- dijo Butch mirando hacia la ventana donde se podia apreciar el paisaje de la ciudad por la noche.

-y la presion de su familia no ayuda mucho- dijo Brick mientras comia galletas serio -creo que nisiquiera intentan comprenderlo-

-supongo que ahora solo el tiempo dira lo que pasara- dijo Blossom captando la atencion de ambos -pero por ahora solo podemos apoyarlo para que siga adelante ¿verdad?-

Ambos chicos sonrieron un poco, Blossom tenia razon.

.

Al día siguiente...

-no fue tan malo como crei- dijo Butch animadamente

-todo gracias a Brick, que quiso ayudarnos- dijo Blossom abrazando al pelirojo que se sonrojo un poco por eso

-si bueno... no hay de que- dijo el sonriente pero aun sonrojado, todos se detuvieron al ver a Boomer frente a ellos tan serio. -¿como te fue?- pregunto el pelirojo al ver al chico aparentemente deprimido

-pues estoy estable, pero necesitare un tutor para matematicas- dijo serio mostrando un examen con un 6 gigante

-no hay problema te ayudare con eso si gustas- ofrecio Brick tratando de ayudarlo

-mi padre cree que no deberia hacerte caso Brick, seras listo y todo pero necesito a alguien mas serio-

todos quedaron en silecio ante ese comentario de parte de Boomer, comenzando a sentirse incomodos, Boomer era hijo de un empresario muy prestigiado en la ciudad. John Baldacci, era ovbio que el tenia que ser tan bueno como el, o almenos eso era lo que su padre pretendia que fuera, desde pequeño. Aun asi su actitud nunca fue tan fria.

-oye idiota, no tenias porque ser tan cruel, Brick solo intenta ayudarte- le grito Butch mientras tomaba a Boomer del cuello de la chaqueta de su uniforme, el rubio desvio la mirada encontrandose con Bunny mirandolo preocupada.

-¿y tu que?- pregunto Boomer a Butch quien parecio confundido -solo quieren perder el tiempo en cosas sin sentido, estupidos, maduren de una vez- les grito a los tres, Butch tomo con mas fuerza de la chaqueta, cuando estaba apunto de darle un golpe, Brick lo detuvo

-vamos Butch tranquilizate aqui hay mucho publico- dijo Brick mirando a su alrededor habia silencio y todos se detubieron a ver que pasaba, Butch lo solto de mala gana y se fue de ese lugar echando humo, Bunny estaba en su camino pero parecio no verla.

-cuidado- grito Boomer pero Butch atraveso a Bunny y siguio de largo pero temblo un poco

-¿que te pasa?- pregunto Blossom mirando a Butch extrañada de que se detuviera

-senti un escalofrio- dijo restandole importancia, despues los tres se fueron hacia sus clases, Boomer miro al suelo apretando los puños pero no dijo nada solo siguio caminando y Bunny lo seguia.

Boomer en ese momento sonrio, no cualquiera podia tener la fortuna de que la union entre dos personas fuera mas fuerte que la propia muerte, Bunny murio hace unos meses y desde entonces su fantasma no lo dejaba, lo triste era que no porque Bunny no quisiera ir al otro lado, sino que Boomer le preocupaba solo por el estaba hay, por el y nadie mas.

-vamos Bunny- dijo Boomer a la castaña quien volteo a verlo y sonrio -volvamos a casa-

-si- dijo simplemente flotando al lado de Boomer, ambos iban tan metidos en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta que una chica estaba frente a ellos hasta que chocaron.

-fijate por donde vas- le grito Boomer molesto, la chica al verlo abrio sus ojos como platos y luego sonrio

-no es mi culpa que estes distraido, idiota- le regreso el grito la chica, Boomer la miro de pies a cabeza, era una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes, tenia un pantalon negro, una camisa negra con una estrella verde en el medio y traia puesta una capucha negra que en la parte de atras tenia un pentagrama.

-Buttercup Power- reconocio el chico, conoces a la chica rara que se la pasa hablando de brujeria y esas cosas de tu escuela, bueno Buttercup era esa, solo que a su manera, tambien era una gran deportista y para ser una bruja tenia un gran espiritu (por asi decirlo).

-en vivo, carne y hueso- se echo a reir al decir eso

-estas loca- dijo Boomer pasandola de largo

-nos vemos Boomer, adios Bunny- Boomer se detubo al escuchar eso volteo a ver a la morena pero ya no estaba en ningun lugar, miro a su compañera quien solo se encogio de hombros, despues de todo que podria pasar si Buttercup les decia a todos que a Boomer lo perseguia un fantasma nadie le creeria.


	2. nuevos compañeros

Boomer abrio los ojos nuevamente y reviso la hora las 3:00 am de la mañana, no podia dormir, no dejaba de pensar en la bruja de Buttercup, miro a su alrededor y Bunny no estaba, eso no lo alarmo, por lo general desaparecia a esa hora, era algo preocupante pero sabia que iba a volver.

Se acomodo nuevamente en su almohada y durmio de nuevo.

-Boomer, despierta- dijo Bunny tocandolo suavemente, lo que hizo que Boomer se lebantara de golpe ya que el contacto con la piel de la fantasma era como tocar un cubo de hielo.

-buenos dias- dijo el chico lebantandose de su cama -¿como estas?- pregunto mientras entraba a su armario, lo cerro y comenzo a cambiarse.

-estoy tranquila ya sabes- Boomer salio de su armario, tría puesto un pantalon negro y un saco blanco ademas de unos zapatos negros, tomo su mochila y bajo a desayunar.

Su madre estaba abajo coloco el desayuno en la mesa, Boomer bajo y se sento comenzando a comer.

-buenos dias mama- saludo Boomer a su madre -talvez llege tarde a la casa o talvez traiga a un compañero de la escuela, no estoy muy seguro, pedi que el profesor me asignara un tutor para biologia-

-me alegra que tomes enserio los estudios ahora Boomer, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, pero no tienes que estar estudiando siempre, pasa tiempo con tus amigos, ¿que paso con Brick y Butch? hace mucho que no los veo por aqui-

-no ha pasado nada, cambiamos de gustos, eso es todo- dijo molesto tomando un pan tosatado y su mochila -tranquila mama, sere un empresario tan bueno como mi padre, ya lo veras- dicho eso salio directo a la escuela.

.

-Brick, no entiendo esto- dijo Blossom, traia una falda rosa y una blusa de color blanco con detalles rojos, mientras le enseñaba un libro, el pelirojo lo miro y solto un suspiro.

-significa que debes hacer la tercera ecuacion par descubrir las partes por millon del liquido- le contesto friamente, Brick, traia un pantalon negro y una camiseta roja que combinaba con la gorra que traia puesta, Blossom leeyo nuevamente el parrafo comprendiendo al fin a que se referia

-¿Brick estas bien?- pregunto la chica preocupada, Brick no respondio estaba muy consentrado pensando, su semblante parecia molesto.

-no puedo creer que haya dicho eso- murmuro, Blossom cayo en la cuenta que se referia a lo que Boomer le habia dicho ayer.

-que no te afecte Brick- pidio Butch mirandolo serio, ambos pelirojos voltearon a verlo, Butch estaba en su haciento semi acostado mirandolos -desde que Bunny murio el no ha sido el mismo, trata de entenderlo, como te sentirias tu si Blossom muriera-

Brick miro su aciento y tomo su cabeza rascandosela.

-tienes razon Butch- admitio sonriendo, -mira que eres listo cuando quieres-

-yo siempre soy listo, solo que el echo de que soy el mejor y mas fuerte opaca muchas de mis otras cualidades-

-vanidoso- susurraron ambos mirando al pelinegro orgulloso de si mismo.

Boomer entro al salon de clases y varios se quedaron en silencio, el los miro a todos restandole importancia entonces se fue a sentar a su asiento hasta el fondo del salon. en ese momento llego el profesor y los miro a todos detenidamente.

-escuchen chicos, esto es nuevo pero al parecer habra re ubicaciones hablo de que sus salones de clases cambiaran y algunos de sus compañeros tambien- dijo el profesor un poco incomodo por tal noticia.

-¿QUE?- gritaron todos alarmados.

-si, es parte de la nueva reforma para que se conoscan mejor, ya saben hacer mas amigos en la escuela-

Blossom lebanto la mano, el profesor le dio la palabra.

-profesor estamos en el ultimo grado ¿cual es el punto de hacer eso?- pregunto la chica algo molesta, varios chicos la apoyaron.

-Blossom tiene razon, ademas eso no afectaria nuestro rendimiento en las clases- apoyo Brick a Blossom

-chicos, chicos, calma, esto tambien es nuevo para mi, creanme que por su bien yo me nege, pero esto no depende de nosotros, asi que porfavor tomen sus mochilas y diriganse al patio central, se encontraran con un enorme mural, les dira en que clase les toca-

Todo el mundo se quejo pero de igual forma todos tomaron sus mochilas y se dirigieron al patio de la escuela, todos los demas grupos del ultimo año se encontraban hay amontonados, al lado del mural los profesores estaban dando los nuevos horarios.

Paso una hora hasta que finalmente todos los de ultimo grado ahora estaban en sus respectivos salones, para suerte de Brick, Butch y Blossom estaban con ellos, al igual que Boomer, y un monton de chicos y chicas que no habian hablado jamas con ellos, aunque si los veia varias veces.

-bienvenidos al ultimo grado de preparatoria chicos- felicito la profesora que iba entrando -se que esto es nuevo para muchos, creanme tambien fue una sorpresa para nosostros los maestros, pero lo unico que deseo es que sigamos adelante ¿entendido?, si surge cualquier problema podran indicarmelo con confianza ¿de acuerdo?-

-sii- dijeron todos a coro, la profesora sonrio por la actitud de todos

-bien pude que muchos se conoscan y puede que otros no, asi que comencemos con las presentaciones ¿que les parece?- los chicos se sintieron nerviosos, el ultimo año y tenian que hacer lo que hicieron en primer grado, las presentaciones siempre eran lo mas odioso.

-maestra, solo queda un año, ¿porque molestarse en aprender nombres que olvidaremos en vacasiones?- dijo Butch un tanto fastidiado, varios chicos estubieron de acuerdo.

-te dire porque- dijo la maestra aun con una sonrisa -lebante la mano todo aquel que conosca a Butch- la mayoria la lebanto, despues de todo era el capitan del equipo de futbol-

-bien, eres popular, pero no todos aqui tienen esa suerte, esta clase es especial esta es la clase A, se le llamo asi porque todos ustedes tienen los mejores promedios y tienen el potencial necesario para destacar, esta clase es lo mejor de lo mejor, asi que en ves de quejarse deberian estar orgullosos y procurar mantener el promedio para seguir estando en esta clase, asi que no importa, todos se presentaran- ordeno la maestra mientras revisaba la nueva lista.

-conencemos- dijo la maestra mientras pasaba lista y los chicos pasaban frente a toda la clase y decian su nombre y algo que los caracterizara.

-mi nombre es Blossom Utonio, soy buena en algunas materias y espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo la chica sonriente, algunos chicos comenzaron a babear por lo linda que era, Brick se molesto por eso y se lebanto de su asiento y abrazo por el hombro a Blossom.

-yo soy Brick Rowdy, soy muy amigable siempre y cuando no se propasen- dijo el chico mirando a todos los chicos fulminandolos con la mirada.

Boomer y Butch soltaron un suspiro -nunca cambiara- dijeron ambos a unisono.

-yo soy Boomer Baldacci... eso es todo- dicho eso se sento igual de frio todos lo vieron con el ceño fruncido, a los chicos les preocupo un poco, pero decidieron que lo dejarian pasar.

-yo soy el gran Butch Rowdy, el mas apuesto de los hermanos, me gusta el deporte y soy el mejor en todo lo que hago, y no quiero problemas con ninguno de ustedes ¿alguna duda?-

-si eres tan apuesto como presumes porque no tienes novia y tu hermano si- pregunto un chico sonriente, varios comenzaron a reir por ese comentario.

-¿tienes algun problema?- pregunto Butch tomandolo del cuello de la chaqueta que traia

-solo dije la verdad- dijo el chico con una sonrisa burlona, en ese momento la puerta se abrio y todos voltearon a ver encontrandose a una chica de cabello negro alborotado y unos hermosos ojos jade, tenia un pantalon y una camiceta negra ademas de unas pulseras al rededor de sus manos en forma de serpientes, las uñas negras y cadenas. Tambien una capucha con ojos de serpiente y dos serpientes sobresaliendo de sus hombros quedaban colgadas por su espalda.

-lamento la tardansa, profesor- dijo la chica mirando a su alrededor y a la profesora que la miraba con una sonrisa -¿que paso aqui?- pregunto mirando a todos, en especial a Butch apunto de soltarle un golpe al chico que tenia delante suyo.

-eres Buttercup verdad- le dijo la profesora, la chica acintio desconcertada -hemos cambiado los salones, tienes suerte estas en mi clase, presentate con tus nuevos compañeros-

-¿nuevos compañeros? ¿porque cambiaron? ¿sabe cuanto cuesta que alguien como yo se adapte?- comenzo a hacer preguntas, hasta que escucho los murmullos de todo el salon.

"ya viste su ropa" "se dice que es una bruja" "no la veas tal vez nos maldecirá "seguramente hace brujeria para estar en esta clase" esos murmullos, eran algo que Buttercup ya habia escuchado anteriormente, solto un suspiro y miro a todos.

-soy Buttercup Power, si les interesa o no, ese no es mi problema, no quiero que nadie me jusgue por mi aspecto, pero si ya comenzaron a juzgarme, pueden irse a la mierda- dicho eso se sento.

-que carácter mujer- dijo Butch, Buttercup lo miro esperando que dijera cualquier insulto como "bruja", pero no lo hizo solo se fue a sentar a su lugar.

La clase siguió normalmente y Boomer no dejaba de ver a Buttercup, ella lo veia de ves en cuando y hacia una mueca extraña para luego voltearse nuevamente con una sonrisa de lado, Boomer no comprendia muy bien porque hacia eso, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era de que esa chica no mintio cuando se despidio de Bunny, de verdad podia verla.

Al terminar la clase Buttercup fue la primera en salir, y Boomer la siguio rapidamente, Brick y Butch lo notaron impresionados de que el hiciera eso, no se acercaba a una chica de su edad desde el accidente con Bunny, ya ni siquiera hablaba con Blossom, asi que decidieron seguirlo, Blossom tambien lo hizo interesada en Boomer.

Boomer perdio a la chica y ya no pudo verla solto varias maldiciones al aire, en ese momento escucho como habia alguien mas por esos pasillos se dio vuelta encontrandose con una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules, tenia puesta una falda azul de cuadros y una blusa blanca, zapatos negros y el cabello sujeto en dos colitas, un sueter azul y una hoja en su mano, parecia desubicada.

-disculpa podrias decirme cual es el salon 3-A - pido la chica un tanto molesta consigo misma, habia llegado tarde asi que eso del cambio le llego de sorpresa estubo predida todo el dia, aunque no podia culparla, esa intitucion era enorme y muy facil perderse.

Boomer se le quedo viendo y se sonrojo inevitablemente esa chica era muy linda.

-las clases terminaron- fue lo unico que pudo salir de la boca de Boomer, de inmediato se sintio un idiota por hablarle asi a una chica como ella que solo le pedia ayuda, la chica parecio intimidarse asi que retrocedio un poco -no espera, lo lamente esque estoy un poco mal de la cabeza ultimamente, perdon- se disculpo

-no hay problema, pero tienes razon las clases terminaron, pero aun asi quiero saber que salon es, para llegar a tiempo mañana-

-yo tambien soy del salon 3-A, podria verte mañana en la entrada e irnos juntos- ofresio su ayuda muy caballerosamente Boomer con una calida sonrisa.

-¿de verdad harias eso por mi? muchas gracias- agradecio la rubia sonriendo -soy Bubbles, Bubbles Star- se presento la chica sonriente.

-soy Boomer Baldacci, un placer señorita Star- dijo como todo un caballero

-solo dime Bubbles, Star es mi apellido-

-mucho gusto Bubbles-

-Bubbles- se escucho un grito del otro lado del pasillo, era Buttercup saludando a la rubia

-me tengo que ir, hasta luego Boomer Baldacci- dijo haciendo una reverencia mientras soltaba una risita, fue a alcanzar a la pelinegra, Buttercup miro a Boomer e hizo otra mueca rara, cosa que desagrado a Boomer denuevo, despues ambas chicas se fueron dejando al rubio solo que se encontro desconcertado ¿como un angel como Bubbles podia se amiga de un demonio como Buttercup?.

-notaron eso- pregunto Blossom que se encontraba en las escaleras mirando toda la conversacion.

-si, ¿porque Boomer iria tras Buttercup? no tiene nada en comun con Bunny- dijo Butch preocupado, solo un poco.

-talvez... talvez no quiere a Buttercup, ¿y si quisiera hacer un pacto con ella o algo asi?- dijo Blossom alarmada

-vamos Blossom todos sabemos que Boomer no cree en fantasmas y esas cosas, no puede ser eso- dijo Brick en susurros, Boomer dio la media vuelta y comenzo a caminar.

-¿que hacen aqui?- pregunto molesto, los chicos se pusieron nerviosos al ser descubiertos

-estabamos esperandote- dijo Blossom mientras sonreia

-¿despues de como los trate?- pregunto Boomer impresionado.

-somos amigos Boomer, eso significa que te apoyaremos, no importa cuanto nos odies, nos preocupas- dijo Brick mirando al chico -ademas a quien molestaremos si tu no estas- dijo mientras lo rodeaba por el hombro con su brazo, al igual que Butch del otro lado

-gracias chicos- dijo Boomer sonriendo.


End file.
